There are many current and future military applications where small (˜5 hp) spark ignition engines are desirable, such as UAV (unmanned aerial vehicle) propulsion. Typically, these engines operate on gasoline fuel, but the DOD (Department of Defense) has directed that all land-based ground and air forces use a single fuel with JP-8 as the leading candidate (see MIL-DTL-83133E, “Detailed Specification—Turbine Fuels, Aviation, Kerosene Type, NATO F-34 (JP-8), NATO F-35, and JP-8+100,” Apr. 1, 1999). JP-8 is a high flash point fuel that requires atomization to a small droplet size in order to burn properly in an internal combustion engine. As will be discussed below, this can be achieved with high pressure atomizers, but these are not practical for small engine applications.